


Broken Walls

by Sonko



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is trying his best, Angel Dust is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Asexuality Spectrum, Cute Fat Nuggets (Hazbin Hotel), Fluff and Angst, Henroin Bashing (Hazbin Hotel), Husk the MVP, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced discrimination, Lobotomy mentioned, Molly is a Mom, Multi, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Sad Angel, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino Vox and Velvet are mentioned, mentions of abuse, sad charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonko/pseuds/Sonko
Summary: Angel could only put up his defenses for so long.Anxieties slipping through the cracks after he's saved from the clutches of his former pimp boss, he decides to leave the Hazbin crew.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor & Fat Nuggets (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Charlie Magne, Angel Dust & Charlie Magne & Vaggie, Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Fat Nuggets (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Cherri Bomb/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 159





	1. Victim

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, Angel pulls a Sasuke on everyone lmao. I plan for this to be two chapters long so hopefully that sticks.

~ ... ~

_When will it be my turn, my turn_

_I’m not just some tragic victim_

_But when will I learn, will I learn_

_How many bridges do I have to burn_

~ ... ~

It’s been quite an eventful past couple days in Alastor’s humble opinion and it couldn’t have gotten better for himself and all parties involved.

While he would rather have done away with Vox and his two other thorns of everyone’s side once and for all, asserting dominance over the trio into vowing to never encroach on the hotel and its residence ( _his territory_ ) was just as satisfactory. Charlie could continue with her silly little project in peace, Angel’s invisible shackles are no more, and most importantly, the Radio Demon can continue to sit back and watch the small handful of wayward souls try and fail to achieve something infeasible. 

There is no redemption for sinners in Hell. They made their bed with their actions in life and those actions will forever follow them in death. Despite Charlie’s optimism and Vaggie’s support, all residents of the princess’s hotel know this. Though reasons may vary as to why each patron chose to stay in the first place, all can collectively agree that you’ll find no place else like the Hazbin Hotel.

Alastor had always believed that once you’re down here, all traces that once made you human were stripped, physically and mentally. It was why he thought Charlie’s ambitions were so laughable.

And while he’s still one hundred percent certain that redemption is moot, Charlie at least proved him wrong that there is some humanity in demons that were once human. All they needed was a place to show it without fear of it being used against them. The process had been slow, but little by little, she has managed to make all her residents feel a little more comfortable around each other. Enough for them to feel safe, to rely on each other and help each other out of kindness.

Enough for them to call this place home.

That Charlie Magne, what an infectious spirit! She truly has a power that’s unique and is perhaps more powerful than Lucifer gives her credit for.

However, some nuts are tough to crack.

Watching the princess struggle to get Husk to open himself up has been a particular brand of entertainment. He’ll only go so far as to humor her before deciding he’s had enough, returning to his solace in a bottle. In Alastor’s book, that’s quite an achievement.

As for the Radio Demon himself, well he’s told Charlie she’s only wasting her time. She still tries, bless her heart. But even while alive, Alastor felt no ounce of humanity within him. And it’s not like he’s striving to change his sinister habits anytime soon. Nope, he’s only here to observe and throw funds to the project when needed.

Surprisingly, the toughest nut outright refusing to crack open, surpassing both Husk and Alastor, reared itself at the most unsuspecting moment.

.. … ..

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU’RE LEAVING?!”

The shrill screams of the hotel’s fiery manager, so loud one can hear her two stories up, has become nothing new. Oftentimes it is expected. Alastor may have his opinions about her, but Vaggie does a damn good job keeping the demons in line, especially in his absence. Charlie is lucky to have her.

Her words however, got the Radio Demon intrigued enough to slip beneath his closed office door and observe from the shadows of the hotel lobby, where the commotion seemed to be taking place.

“Means exactly what I said toots.” Sure enough, Angel Dust had equipped a bright pink suitcase in one hand and a blue duffle over one shoulder. His pet is tucked securely within his double-breasted coat, its head poking out from under Angel’s chin.

He stood glaring at Vaggie, who glared right back. Charlie stood by her girlfriend’s side, wearing the biggest look of disbelief Alastor’s ever seen on her youthful face. Honestly, this was a development he hadn’t expected either. By now, every non-living soul has gathered to the lobby once they heard Vaggie’s scream, which again wasn’t many. Each of their reactions upon seeing the hotel’s star patron were on the same level.

“You… you can’t just _leave!_ ”

Angel scoffs, rolling his eyes at the moth. “Course I can.”

“Where are you even going to go?!” Vaggie continues, her complexion reddening and looking frustrated by each passing second. Alastor’s sure a vessel will soon pop if she allows her anger to rise further. “Who’s going to take you in?! Cherri Bomb? _Valentino??_ After all the shit we went through so you could be free from that asswipe?! Did you even stop to think how your departure could affect the reputation of the hotel- ”

“What? Because I’m your ‘star patron’? That’s what ‘cha were gonna say right? Because in the end that’s all this is, _right?_ ”

Angel drops his suitcase and duffle, the clicks of his heels penetrating the stunned silence of everyone around him as he stalks toward the two girls, his height towering over them with each step. His cold expression more prominent.

“And _of course_ I’d expect ya to use the _‘ohh, we rescued you from Valentino’_ card as grounds to keep me here, right?! Because after all, no amount of help is free! Especially when ya never asked for it! Not here in Hell and especially not in this dump! You may have fooled the others here into thinkin’ you give a shit, but you can take your fairy sparkles kindness bullshit and shove it for all I care!” 

It was only due to Fat Nuggets’ cries of distress did the arachnid demon pull back his anger a bit, hushing and whispering apologies to sooth his pig. After aiming one final glare towards the all of the hotel’s residents, Angel stomps back to his bags, picks them up, and was about to twist the knob of the doors, vacate the premises for good. 

“Is that really what you think?”

Hearing Charlie’s voice felt like something fragile shattered somewhere within. It’s the only way Alastor could describe such a foreign sensation. He’s never felt that before. He’s never heard a voice so… broken, so sad, in all his existence.

“That all this time, you thought we were… _using you?_ ”

Angel pauses at the door, his back to all of them while he grips his things tightly. But thanks to hiding in the shadows, Alastor could see more. A range of emotions pass through Angel’s face before they settle on neutral.

He chuckles, as if what Charlie had just said was the most ridiculous thing he’s ever heard. He peers over his shoulder with that neutral and unfeeling stare.

“Would’ve expected nothin’ less, _Your Highness._ ”

It is no secret that Charlie doesn’t like the use of her title. She visibly recoils each time she’s reminded. Her reaction this time is different. The implications Angel was sending made her skin impossibly whiter before turning slightly green.

To even entertain the thought that Charlie is comparable to her father or Valentino is nothing but absurd. To Alastor, that was a stretch. It certainly is astounding that a Hellborn of high standing is capable of such human emotions. Heck that had been one of his suspicions the day he offered his assistance, using false comfort and security to lure her prey into her sick twisted game. Unoriginal if that had been the case.

But no, Charlie’s actions since the start of her establishment had been fully genuine. She is a Hellborn and she is also gullible, an amateur therapist and could grow a spine or two. She does care about her project but she also cares for everyone involved, if not more.

So for Angel Dust, Charlie’s first patron, someone who’s been around the girls the longest, who’s gone through so much, been given so much, only to push and keep pushing the people who want to help him away,

Alastor could only wonder.

Ever the woman to come to Charlie’s defense, and also the woman to act on her emotions, Vaggie summons her spear and points it at the arachnid.

“Then leave! I knew you were an awful choice the moment we met you. _Bastardo!_ LEAVE! Go mooch off of someone else you… you…”

Angel grins, but now that the Radio Demon is analyzing him more closely than he should, the expression doesn’t reach his eyes. 

“Say no more toots, I’ll be outta your hair for good! See ya never!” He mock salutes and just like that

He’s gone.

A minute had passed but it felt much longer. No one dared to move or speak, everyone silently hoping for Angel to burst back in and laugh about how the looks on their faces were priceless.

But as the minutes tick on, Charlie was the first to move. The residents part silently as she slowly makes her way through to the lounging area. Vaggie looked completely torn, not knowing what to do except to follow her.

One by one the residents disperse, seeing there’s nothing they could do. They all feel her pain, maybe not as much, but Angel Dust really has left an impression on everyone in different ways. While he sticks true to his porn star persona, it’s obvious that isn’t all he is. He doesn’t like showing it, but when he does it never fails to leave the people in awe. 

Husk and Nifty remain at the lobby, the cat whispering something to the small cyclops. She nods before speeding towards the kitchens.

It’s only then that Alastor emerges from the shadows.

“Had a feeling you were around somewhere,” Husk mutters, grabbing his solace from the lower selves of his bar. “No way in hell would you miss this.”

“Yes well, an audience perspective is often the most spectacular!”

Husk only gives a hum at that. The Radio Demon isn’t even looking at him, but at the doors Angel left through. He knows what the other is planning before the deer demon would attempt his next move. And so many things could go wrong if Husk allows it. It’s not like he has any power to stop him, but…

“Kid’s clearly got more baggage than he’s letting on, otherwise he wouldn’t pull this shit,” he says to Alastor. “Tread carefully.”

The deer demon laughs, his sharp yellow smile stretching wider.

“Why Husker my friend, you of all people should know how capable I am against a mere arachnid!”

“That’s not what I mean and you know it. Whatever trauma he went through runs deeper than the addiction. Deeper than Valentino’s abuse. It may not mean much to us, but it must’ve helped in shaping him into who he is now. And if he’s not willing to share that bit with Charlie, then you may as well be shit outta luck. His guard will be way up if you approach him. Hell, I wouldn’t be surprised if he’d be stupid enough to pick a fight with ya.”

Of course Alastor knows all of this, but it’s good to be reminded. Long before this hotel, their relationship hadn’t always been smooth as ice and Husk wouldn’t know what he’s talking about if he himself hadn’t been in Angel’s shoes, holding up his own impenetrable fort.

Nifty zooms passed them, entering the lounge with a tray in hand. She only sticks around long enough to accommodate the girls with some comfort treats before leaving them be, giving Husk a thumbs up while off to do her other tasks. Alastor could see them on one of the couches, Vaggie rubbing circles through Charlie’s back while the princess appears to be holding back her sobs.

Normally, Alastor wouldn’t consider putting this much effort onto people he cares little about. But as much as he loathes to admit it, this place has affected him too. He wouldn’t put it past Valentino to scoop Angel back up now that he’s out of the Radio Demon’s protection. If that happens, if _anything_ were to happen to Angel Dust, Charlie would never forgive herself.

“If only Charlie could witness you now Husker. Why she’d be over the moon with how much you do care for our patrons!”

“Good thing she ain’t here then. Now go drag his sorry ass back.”

With a laugh that was more subdued than his usual theatrics, Alastor disappears from sight. He didn’t need to be told twice.

.. … ..

Alastor catches Angel just as the arachnid demon was closing the trunk and stepping into the cab. The Radio Demon slips in between the crevices of the other passenger side door right as the car starts moving.

“Quite the show you put on my dear!”

Angel and the cab driver both yell at Alastor’s sudden appearance. The cab almost swerves into a nearby pole. The overlord clicks his tongue.

“I do hope that minor hiccup won’t be a common occurrence for the remainder of this drive.”

The cab driver, once realizing that is THE Radio Demon in the backseat, instantly takes his job with a hundred-fifty percent more seriousness than he had with the ex-porn star, with enough sweet talk and kiss-ass to make Angel Dust’s eyes roll.

His coat was open wide enough for Fat Nuggets to slip out and much to Angel’s bewilderment, the piglet trots up to the deer demon. As far as the arachnid knew, he’s never seen Alastor try to interact with his pet, only joked once or twice about how food don’t make decent companions.

Angel quickly snatches his pig back and tucks him into his coat. Nuggets is all he has now and he won’t chance it with the damn Radio Demon.

“So where are we headed?”

Oh FUCK no.

“There is no _we_ pal. Show’s over. Go home.”

“Oh I beg to differ my effeminate friend.”

_Click!_

Alastor’s trademark grin becomes sharper while the cab driver is sweating bullets, eyeing between the deer and the spider from his rearview mirror.

Radio tinted static grows in Alastor’s low chuckles of amusement, uncaring of the gun pointed at his face. “I don’t think I have to tell you what a horrible decision you’re making-”

“Cut the shit already, because you should know by now that I don’t give a damn who you are! I don’t give shit what you or anyone does to me! If there’s something I don’t want assholes like you findin’ out, then I’d rather-”

“I kill you and get it over with?”

The amusement is gone. Along with the radio filter he **never** abandons. Alastor isn’t smiling but neither is he frowning.

“Is that really what you want Angel?”

Angel may be somewhat lying. Alastor can be real frightening sometimes. The list of things the man can do always seem endless. That or he’s super creative on how to manipulate his powers.

But this?

Angel can’t handle this.

Because no. No he doesn’t want to die. To be murdered. Erased. Whatever counts as death in the afterlife. He doesn’t want to be tortured again. He doesn’t want to be used again.

But when people back him to a corner like this, ask for things, expect things from him, expose himself to a point where so little can even be claimed as _his_ anymore, what choice does he have?

Perhaps, this is part of Hell’s curse placed on him. He’ll forever have to deal with this, along with the constant crave of another person’s touch.

“You don’t care. You’re not _supposed_ to care.” There’s no bite to Angel’s words. Only exhaustion and defeat. He lowers his gun. “So why are you askin’? Why are you even lettin’ me live?”

“Why for a multitude of reasons you somehow failed to consider!” The theatrics is back, along with the filter. “Let’s say I don’t care for your well-being whatsoever, what about the little one? I’m sure he’ll be devastated to see you gone right in front of him.”

Fat Nuggets proves Alastor’s point by wriggling his little body so he could lick Angel’s chin. Angel holds his piglet closer, instantly regretting how he almost put his baby in danger like that.

“Charlie and everyone else would also be cross with me,” Alastor continues. “After all, killing you will go against my vow to protect the Hazbin Hotel and its residents!”

“But you’re no longer under that obligation,” Angel stated slowly, as if the fact was obvious. “At least not with me. You’ve seen my bags. I’m officially out. I’m done. I’m no longer part’a the program.”

Alastor’s laugh sounded even more deeply sinister than when he was threatened at gunpoint moments ago, as if viewing Angel’s words as a challenge. A game the Radio Demon was determined to win.

“We’ll see about that _mon ange~_ ” His red eyes glowed in the darkness of the cab and the night sky.

A shiver runs down Angel’s spine and he’s having a hard time gauging if he’s feeling disturbed or completely turned on.

He forces the former, kicking the latter to the curb. By now he should know better.

“Um… w-we’ve arrived Sir Angel Dust.”

Angel blinks at the driver, forgetting where he was at in the first place. He looks out the window to streets he hasn’t been to in years.

“Thanks.” He reaches into his pocket to grab his cash when the Radio Demon snaps his fingers, a hefty sum already in the cab diver’s hand.

“I believe that should cover the cost of both passengers.”

Alastor could feel Angel’s glare burning holes at him and the deer demon returns it with a smug grin. Sighing, the ex-porn star shakes his head and exits the cab. Alastor follows suit.

The streets are about as suburban as one could wish for in Hell. It’s not perfect, but Alastor could tell these are the nicer areas claimed by demons who got the money to hire lessers to keep it that way. It’s the last place someone like Angel Dust would stop at.

How curious.

“So I’m guessin’ you wanna tag along still?” Angel had his bags out and secured on his person, the cab car long gone. The question was rhetorical. Angel knows the deer demon will follow regardless of how he feels about it.

Alastor tilts his head. “Depends. Do you still wish to engage me if I do?”

“I’m not puttin’ Fat Nuggets in danger,” Angel affirms with a hard stare before sighing again. “And honestly, I’m too tired to even bother.”

Like he’s given up. And perhaps he has, with his body slump, making his bags appear like they weigh a ton on his lanky body and he’s seconds away from collapsing. Angel really does look tired, stemmed from beyond physicality. It’s funny how he’s starting to behave more and more like Husk.

The house they walk to is a decent sized two-story with a decent sized yard. A family-type home. A perfect place for demons who wish to settle down. Alastor doesn’t understand the concept personally. To him, ‘settling down’ easily equates to ‘boredom’.

Angel casts a wary glance to the other before knocking on the door. Less than five seconds pass before it swings open, revealing an equally tall and fluffy spider.

Her hair is perhaps the wildest and most beautiful Alastor has seen thus far, comparable to the many wigs Angel Dust would wear to his drag performances. Her big eyes and rosy complexion glow vibrantly upon seeing her double.

“ANGIE!” She nearly sobs as she throws herself to catch him in a four-armed hug. Angel laughs, drops all his things to return the embrace while Fat Nuggets squeals happily between them.

“Heh. S’the matter Molls? Ya actin’ like I’m in my deathbed.”

“Well can ya blame me??” The woman exclaims, loosening their hug to appear furious at Angel, but it comes out looking more of a stern pout. Her watery eyes get the message across however. “No visits, no calls or texts in over a decade! The only thing keepin’ me from trackin’ ya down myself was Cherri and not even she’s willing ta tell me what you’ve been up to!”

She hugs him again, holding him tighter. “I was beginning to think something terrible happened to ya Anthony…”

Alastor couldn’t see Angel’s face due to his back facing him, but by the deeper slump of his posture, the Radio Demon could guess there is deep and utter guilt there.

“A lot… has happened. Didn’t want ya involved in it, but I’m fine now. M’ sorry I worried ya.”

It was then the female spider realized that Angel wasn’t alone at her doorstep and jumps from his hold at the sight of Alastor.

“Oh pardon me Mista. I didn’ see ya there!” She straitens herself to appear more modest. “Are you a friend of Angel’s?”

Before Alastor could respond in kind, Angel cuts him off.

“He ain’t a friend. I’m just his point of interest for now. Molly, meet the Radio Demon!” He dramatically gestures to the red-clad demon with all four of his hands.

Alastor picks up Angel’s tender smile at Molly’s giggles before the spider’s attention is driven back to him.

“Al,” he says evenly. “This is my sister Molly.”

“A pleasure to meet you my dear!” He takes her hand and kisses it, because he’s nothing if not dignified.

“My, what a gentleman!” Molly giggles some more. “Ya don’t see that in alotta overlords. I’d say I’m a huge fan of ya works, but I’m forbidden from goin’ anywhere near that type a media!”

Alastor bursts out laughing. He likes her already! “Why that’s a tragedy! A huge catastrophe dare I say! To be barred from quality entertainment!”

“Yeah, what a shame.” Molly smiles at her brother, who looked unamused at how the two were getting along so quickly.

“Alright, get inside Mr. Grumpypants.” She pushes him into her home.

“I’m not wearin’ any pants,” he talks back.

“ _Inside!_ Ya got alotta time ta make up for Angie, startin’ with dinna! Now go set the table!” She orders while removing his coat.

“Aw Molls I shouldn’t be doin’ that. I’m a guest!” He complains, but moves to do it anyway, setting Fat Nuggets down to roam around freely.

Molly hangs her brother’s coat and was about to grab his bags, but Alastor had beaten her to it.

“No need to worry yourself dear. Now, is there any place you prefer me to settle these?”

“Beneath the steps. When I said Angie’s gonna work for lost time, I meant it.”

Laughing, the Radio Demon does as he is instructed, mindful of the piglet running in circles around his feet. Molly couldn’t help but tilt her head at the sight. Interesting.

The moment is short-lived when multiple clicks of the safety go off in Molly’s kitchen. Instantly, the overlord straightens up, back stiff much like an actual deer on alert. What Molly thought were tufts of hair turned out to be ears as they twitch in all directions.

The female arachnid finds the display comical. Quite cute even. She waves a dismissive hand and saunters to the kitchen. Alastor hesitates a moment before tailing behind her.

“Put the guns away boys!”

Hands on her hips, her eyes fall on the two occupants in the room. Alastor finds Angel occupying one half of the kitchen, all six of his hands armed with his weapons pointing to another spider demon manning the kitchen’s other half.

He is very much different compared to Molly and Angel, a lot shorter with much darker fur and red eyes. Despite his height, he appears not the type to be pushed around, his own six firearms aimed at Angel.

Neither moves a muscle. They don’t acknowledge hearing Molly. The two stare each other down in a heated standstill.

“Nissy.” Angel starts, breaking the silence.

“Tony.” The other meets halfway, his tone collected under the tense atmosphere.

“What are ya doin’ here?”

“Could ask ya the same Tony. What are _you_ don’ here?” 

Angel Dust _hisses_ , baring his teeth like a menacing predator. What he is at his core. This was something Alastor has never seen him do before and the surprise display of predator instincts has got the deer demon struggling to subdue his own prey instincts for the first time in decades.

Tonight is becoming a night of many firsts for the Radio Demon it seems.

“None of your business is what I’m doin’ here!”

“Well then right back at’cha ya whiny little brat!” The other spider hisses back.

“Little? Ha! That’s rich comin’ from you _shortstack!_ All these years since I last saw ya and ya still haven’t grown an inch!”

“And you’re still a deadbeat crackwhore! What else is new?”

Alastor sees Molly rub her temples. She must’ve mentally prepped for this, but in the end could only tolerate so much. His hand moves to give a comforting pat on her shoulder.

It wound up being the wrong move when the short spider demon takes notice and points all his barrels at him now.

“The goddamn hell is the Radio Demon doin’ here?!”

“Hey, we ain’t done Nissy!”

“Yes. You. **_Are._** ” Molly puts her foot down and her glare is enough to shut the two up and give her their full attention.

“Alastor, this is our big brother Arackniss,” she introduces him to another member of their spider family. “Nissy, this is Alastor. He is our guest. Now put the guns away!”

“Yeah Nissy, put ya guns away!” Angel follows.

“You too Angel.” Molly stares her twin down next.

“Yes ma’am.” Angel coils back submissively. Both brothers begrudgingly put away their weapons.

Alastor schooled his grin, but inside he is having a ball with these spiders! Quarrels between siblings are always a treat to witness and Molly is truly someone to admire. He can see why Angel Dust is so very fond of her.

.. … ..

They wait until Molly is out of sight, her leading Alastor back to the living room while her brothers set to work prepping for dinner. Fat Nuggets had also left with them and Angel had to watch with worry and confusion at how his pet wandered close to the deer demon’s feet.

Did Angel miss something during his stay at the hotel? Maybe while he was out? He’d understand if the behavior was toward Husk since Angel tasked him to watch Nuggs whenever he had to work.

He’ll have to confront Alastor about it later. If this is another one of his games, which is highly likely, Angel will put an end to it.

“So what sorta mess did you get yourself into this time? And with the Radio Demon of all people…”

Angel lets out an irritated groan. First he’ll have to deal with this nosey fucker.

“He’s just followin’ me Niss. He’ll leave once he’s bored.”

“Didn’t strike a deal or nothin’?”

“I ain’t that stupid.”

“Could’a fooled me.”

Even after knowing him for so long, for nearly his entire life upstairs, Arackniss looked so out of place to Angel, doing something simple and domestic like setting down silverware on the dining table.

“Why are you here Niss? Ain’t ya supposed to be busy with Pops?”

“I work when I’m needed. I happened to be free and Molly invited me over while also informin’ me of your departure with that hotel.”

Of course she’d tell him. He can’t be mad at her for it, but still. Angel huffs. “Well since you know _oh so much_ about my involvement with that place, you’d know about the Radio Demon being their sponsor.”

“And now he’s here, supposedly followin’ ya. You sure there’s nothin’ more to it? Like-”

“Don’t even go there Niss. I haven’t touched him. He ain’t like that.”

Arackniss raises a brow at the statement, his little brother usually not defensive when it came to these topics. In fact it’s quite the opposite. Angel would go out of his way to make his brother annoyed and uncomfortable.

Nothing else was said between them and soon they announce that everything is ready.

.. … ..

It would seem tension had not left between Angel and his brother. Molly is doing her best to keep spirits up while everyone ate and Alastor is more than willing make the task easy for her. Striking conversation is one of the things he’s best at after all.

Arackniss isn’t a chatty man, but he is attentive, likely due to the overlord’s presence, his many eyes watching for one wrong move on the Radio Demon’s part. Very sharp. Alastor’s heard of the mob family of spider demons through a few grapevines. They’re not a big enough threat to warrant close watch or action, but their reputation is nothing to scoff at either. The fact that Angel Dust is part of this family makes a lot of sense, taking into account his combat and artillery as well as his speech and hints of his Italian upbringing.

Speaking of, Angel hasn’t been very talkative either, mostly poking at his food and responding to his sister when prompted. He’s constantly fidgeting, though he tries his best to hide it.

“Angie you’ve barely touched ya plate,” Molly comments with worry for her twin brother. “You neva _eva_ turn down Ma’s lasagna! Besides, ya need ta eat. You’ve gotten so thin, I’m surprised my hugs hadn’t snapped ya in half!”

Would it be uncouth to mention Angel’s distasteful habit of flat-out skipping meals the past few weeks? One of many ticks that prompted the fateful encounter against ‘The Three Vs’.

“Heh, you have the strength ta do it too!” Angel puts the effort to joke back, all of it incredibly forced. “It’s just a one-off. Not feelin’ peckish today.”

Maybe he should comment.

“You always were a terrible liar Tony.” Arackniss takes reigns in Alastor’s place, eyeing his brother like a puzzle he can no longer solve. “But are you even _tryin’_ anymore?”

“Will you get off my case?!” Angel Dust explodes as he rises from his seat, seething hatefully at his brother. “Haven’t you an’ Pops invaded my space enough already?!”

Alastor’s eyes narrow slightly. Now why does that sound familiar…

“A-Angie…” Molly tries to gently placate her brother into sitting back down. “It’s okay if ya ain’t hungry. How about some dessert instead-”

“We just wanna know what happened to ya Tony!” Arackniss rises up next. “For heaven’s sake, do I need to spell it out for ya? We’re _worried!_ We’ve been worried ever since ya decided ta ghost Molly!”

“Too little too late shithead.” Angel takes a couple steps back, arms hugging himself. “I don’t need ya to baby me and Pops had his chance. He had _multiple_ chances!”

“I’m not defendin’ the shit he’s done to ya upstairs and I definitely didn’t make things easier for ya then too. He thought he was helpin’ ya and when he realized he was wrong and found your goddamn **_dead body_** in the streets, he strived to do betta! He knew his efforts would mean nothin’ to ya. The damage was done, but he wanted to change because deep down, he cared!”

The silence that followed was _suffocating_. Molly was trembling in her seat. Alastor felt like if he moved an inch from his spot, chaos would erupt. And while he’s normally a man to welcome chaos, something tells him this situation will be beyond his control.

Could this be why Angel didn’t want him here? The similarities between the hotel and this household are uncanny. But why come here at all if the spider demon will just experience the same thing he’s running away from? If anything, this only solidifies Alastor’s belief that Hazbin is a more preferable place for Angel to stay at. Charlie may be clueless at times sure, but she’s not cruel.

“ _Cared?_ ” The three occupants of the table visibly tense up as they silently watch Angel. He stood before them with his head down, his hair obscuring his eyes.

“Don’t make me laugh Niss. He didn’t care when he handed me over to those doctors. In fact, he ignored me when I begged to come home, that I promised I could change without the operation. I could be the perfect mob son he always wanted me to be, and ya know what he said back? That same old line uses as an excuse to put his hands on me. ‘ _Only doin’ what’s best for ya_ ’ as if he knew shit about anything in the medical field.”

A trembling hand reaches upward to his face, pressing over one of his eyes. The left one. “I begged and pleaded and screamed, but he didn’t come for me. No one came for me…”

Tears river down Molly’s cheeks, her lips clamped shut. She wanted to desperately say something, Alastor could see, but was holding herself back.

She hadn’t been involved, wasn’t informed of any of it at the time and if she had, would’ve done everything she could to stop her father from going through with that operation. At the very least, Angel has not held her accountable since their relationship seems to have remained solidly intact. Still, it must pain her to constantly hear how she’s failed to help him at his pinnacle time of need.

“And when all was said and done, I didn’t think twice. I didn’t want to go home anymore. The procedure didn’t do shit and I didn’t want Pops testin’ another bullshit cure off of some advert on me.”

He grins, so wide it showed all of his teeth. “Best decision I ever made in my life, because for the first time I had a choice. And I was free to do what I’ve always been told was _wrong_. Kinda sucked the way I died, overdosin’ on the sidewalk but honestly, wouldn’t’ve had it any other way.”

The siblings must’ve heard this story enough times to know it by song, which means it’s not _them_ Angel is telling it to. Alastor swallows.

And then, the finale. The real kicker that made his stomach drop as Angel trudges slowly toward the wooden steps, hoisting his bags from the floor.

“Pops was a shit dad, but he was right about some things. Rats in the streets are awful but fat cats with power are worse. I was desperate when I met Valentino and since then, it’s been one cat after another. And it was always the same with each of them. Pops was a shit dad, but he was **_nothing_** compared to them.”

_You may have fooled the others here into thinkin’ you give a shit, but you can take your fairy sparkles kindness bullshit and shove it for all I care!_

_Would’ve expected nothin’ less, Your Highness._

Ah.

“Alastor.”

The Radio Demon jumps at the call of his name. For once, he’s apprehensive of Angel turning his head to face him, unsure if he’d handle whatever expression the arachnid might be wearing at this moment. Angel doesn’t turn.

“This show ain’t over. When you’re done, come upstairs. Second door to the right.”

He ascends and disappears.

The silence returns, save for Molly’s soft sniffles and the patchy static of Alastor’s radio filter, growing louder as he unpacks everything he’s just learned about Angel Dust. There was a lot, more than he anticipated and more than Charlie had ever patiently swayed the ex-porn star into revealing himself. Alastor had successfully pushed hard enough for Angel to finally throw the towel. Oddly enough, Alastor finds himself feeling no satisfaction in any of it.

Husk was right. Of course he was right.

And there’s still more of Angel’s story left to unveil. 

“Well what are ya waitin’ for?”

Alastor’s gaze shifts to Arackniss, who glared from across the table. “Get what ‘cha came here for and don’t come back.”

Strange. The urge to show lessers their place for even attempting to order him around in such a discourteous manner has long fizzled and died.

Minus that, Alastor knows he should follow Angel, the end goal being to bring him back to the hotel, but now the surefire confidence he once had, that too is fizzling. There’s an even greater chance that Angel will still refuse by the end of all this, no matter what Alastor tries to convey to him.

He suddenly feels a slight tugging from the bottom of his pant leg, snapping him from his thoughts. Peering down, Alastor finds Angel’s piglet, fabric between its sharp little demon teeth. He stares while the pig continues to tug very insistently, wanting the deer demon to move.

“Ya ain’t one of them… are ya?”

Molly wipes her eyes. She gives the overlord a critical onceover before her gaze lands on the tiny animal.

“Nuggs won’t behave like this to dangerous folk.”

That’s the thing. Alastor knows the type of person he is. Angel knows. _Everyone_ knows. Alastor IS dangerous, to a point where demons cower at just the mention of him and for good reason. He may not agree with other overlords/higher standing demons on how they choose to flaunt their power, but that doesn’t make him better than them. There’ve been countless scenarios between himself and Angel where he too could’ve been just like Valentino and Velvet and Vox and many other _‘cats’_ Angel’s come across throughout his existence here in Hell. Angel’s reasons for not wanting to trust _any_ being of power are understandably justified.

“And the Princess…” Molly continues. “She ain’t like them too right?”

“No.”

Alastor pauses, amazed at himself at how he responded to that so quickly, and with so much assurance.

But it’s the truth.

He recalls the utter heartbreak in the Hellborn’s voice when Angel announced his departure from her hotel, how she curled up close to Vaggie and sobbed in the dark and empty lounge afterwards.

“Angel Dust is more than just a patient to Charlie. She wants to help him just as much as you do.”

Alastor feels the tugging stop and looks back down. The pig has backed off and is instead looking up at him expectantly. The Radio Demon huffs a small laugh.

“And so do I.”

Angel’s pet perks up at that, curly tail wagging and he bounds toward the steps.

Molly’s own bright smile returns. “Then go. Angie gets real antsy when impatient.”

She looks to Arackniss, who had been silently observing the Radio Demon. There was a brief wordless discussion between the siblings before the short mobster sighs, his six arms crossed as he looks off to the side.

“S’not like I have room ta talk in this. Besides, Moll’s intuition has never failed us before. Go.”

With a softer smile, Molly stands and goes to wrap her arms around her big brother. The shorter spider demon finches in her hold, as if not expecting any amount of affection.

Alastor leaves them be, his keen ears faintly catching the woman’s whispers.

“Angie loves ya Nissy. He does.”

He sees Fat Nuggets waiting for him, already halfway up the stairs and continues on up when Alastor slowly ascends with him.

Alastor still isn’t sure if his efforts will change anything. Out of the list of people most suitable to help Angel at this point, he is at the far bottom.

But Angel is waiting for him. Expecting him, _willingly_ , with whatever he’s got hidden from the world that he’s set to protect with his life.

Realizing the extent of how personal this situation has gotten, Alastor nearly falters in his steps, feeling another flurry of rare emotions. Each of them horrible and frightening to experience. 

But he pushes on. He will see this through to the end. He owes the hotel, Charlie, and Angel that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna immerse yourself further in the angst, the chapter title and lyrics are from "Victim" by Mili. Do it. Mili has a beautiful voice~


	2. Nevermind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... a lot more changes than I expected. There is too much story to compress it into two chapters. But that just means more content for you all!
> 
> That being said, I hope y'all have read the tags because there's some heavy bits in this one. But there's also lighthearted moments here too. So I hope you enjoy!

~ … ~

_Never mind what you're looking for_

_You're gonna find what you're looking for_

_Sometimes it's blinding in the race_

_I'll be here smiling when I see your face_

~ … ~

The door is ajar.

Fat Nuggets squeezes through, leaves Alastor behind. The Radio Demon stays rooted in the hallway.

Something is off, but Alastor doesn’t feel any danger; there are no red flags going off in his sensors. Amiss is all. 

Very amiss.

He is sure that is natural lighting emanating from that door. Daytime, while Hell is currently in the dark. 

“Are ya comin’ in or not?” After everything he’s revealed to Alastor just minutes ago, Angel’s tone is surprisingly calm. The soft snorts of his pet follow from within.

It would be out of character to back out now. He’s always a man of his word.

And this is _Angel_ , Alastor reminds himself. He’s dealt with worse demons. The spider is far from a threat, just a mystery. Admittedly, the most fascinating creature he’s fortunate to come across, in spite of their clashes of interests.

The familiar trill of excitement manifests at what could possibly be in store for him. Alastor holds onto that feeling as he waltzes inside.

Usually, Hell’s daylight held an oppressive orange with tinges of red, almost like the Earth’s sunset if it were comforting and the star wasn’t replaced by large a pentagram circle, bearing down a constant reminder to all of where they are.

Angel Dust was looking out his window, his piglet in his arms and his back against a tall wooden bookshelf. The few times Alastor had visited the spider’s room back at the hotel, he had deduced the other had little interest in reading, mostly possessing items that aligned with his sex-work along with fashion magazines, movie cassettes as well as some toys and treats for his pet. Here, there are a great many titles on those shelves, a good chunk of them Alastor could recognize.

The books aren’t the only items here. There are art supplies and fabrics and threads of all kinds lying about everywhere. Drawings and paintings decorate the walls while works in progress stayed in its notebooks and canvases. The room was a beautiful artistic mess, but the sunny rays outside made this place feel more than that.

It feels safe.

Alastor jumps when his ears pick up the sounds of children laughing. He looks to Angel, all the more bewildered and curious.

“S’not as fancy as yours,” the spider partially admits, not turning away from the view outside. It’s as good of an invitation as any.

The Radio Demon takes even steps forward; not wanting to appear too eager less Angel changes his mind. He takes up the opposite side to give the other space, the light warm rays inviting on his skin. He looks out.

A lustrous garden greets him, with well-kept flowers and even some vegetable and fruits by the looks of it. No sharp talons or maws disguised within the greenery. No abnormally large bugs or birds with teeth. The sky is blue and there’s the almighty Helios. The area looks too massive for a two-story home. In fact, view gives the illusion that they are stories higher.

“S’ the most I can do,” Angel explains. “Can’t even interact with it. Just watch from a window.”

Within the garden sat at woman and two children, near-identical twins appearing around the ages of five. The twins laughed as they picked for ripe tomatoes while their mother watched, sitting in the grass with loving smile of approval. 

“Scared the shit outta me too, when it first happened,” Angels continues as he moves from his spot. Alastor watches him step toward a particular painting famed and hung up on the far side of his room. It was a portrait of the same woman, with flowers all around her and light shining on her blond hair and emerald green eyes like a divine heavenly being.

“Thirty to forty years ago I think. I was growin’ popular in Valentino’s business. He was gradually seein’ me as a huge money maker. When days got too intense I come here, to relax and… try to think back. I was tryin’ to remember her face. Started to panic when I couldn’t. That was the only time I considered this _thing_ a blessin’.”

Angel snaps his fingers and since none of the lights were on, the room succumbs to darkness, the night of Hell’s streets visible once again.

“In reality however, it’s just another tool to expose myself more than I already have. My mind on the big fuckin’ screen. So I only do it here. If Valentino ever knew about this, if _Vox_ knew I could do this…”

Angel turns his body around from the portrait to Alastor. The Radio Demon was taken aback by the utter emptiness in those eyes. “You kinda got the idea back at the cab, but I’ll say it outright. I wouldn’t be here. I would’ve allowed the Archangels to take me.”

A soul with boundless potential, a wide range of opportunities within’ his grasp. Angel Dust could accomplish so much with the skills he’s harnessed. People would marvel just as much too, just like the little he’s shown to those at the hotel. Perhaps that’s why his words were a huge shock to Alastor. He understands _why_ he’s saying this, but at the same time… to sound so certain…

Angel must’ve sensed the deer demon’s discomfort and attempts to lighten the mood by shrugging it off. He sprawls onto his bed, surrounded with crochet patterned blankets of bright colors. He kicks his feet while raising Nuggets in the air to make him fly. “Luckily it never came to that.”

“I should’ve killed them.”

The spider demon stills and raises a brow to Alastor. The first he’s ever spoken since he entered here and Angel did not expect that to come out of his mouth. The Radio Demon was looking off to the side, out the window. His eyes had turned to dials, his antlers growing and the shadows expanding.

Sighing Angel sits up, putting Nuggs on his lap. “S’ not necessary. You’re just hearin’ this now. And if ya gonna be doin’ that anytime soon, it betta not be on my behalf. I’m serious Al. I don’t want your pity. That’s not why ya here.”

That must’ve gotten through to the Radio Demon, much to Angels relief. Alastor suppresses his eldritch aura to normal.

“You’re right Angel. That isn’t why I’m here.”

Angel was unable to place the look he’s receiving. He shifts uncomfortably in his spot, unwilling to look back. He still feels the deer demon’s eyes intensely on him and wished the other would stop. It’s making him feel weird.

“I do recall Miss Molly saying you haven’t been visiting.”

“I was gettin’ to that.” Angel masked his confusion with annoyance, but was inwardly grateful to move things along. “Yeah, for a while I stopped comin’ here. I was at the peak of popularity at that point. Val was getting’ more demandin’, gettin’ handsy n’ shit. A few mistakes later an’ he’s watchin’ me like a hawk. I couldn’t risk it. As much as I wanted to, I couldn’t.”

Alastor hums. “And I assume it was around this time you met Charlie.”

“…Yeah.”

Silence.

“You brought her to tears you know.”

Angel hikes his shoulders up, now refusing to look at Alastor. “I… figured.”

“Then why-”

“Because it was bound to happen. If not now then somewhere down the road. That’s just how it is with me. I give and I give until it’s not enough or I make a mistake and what started out as somethin’ nice, all of a sudden isn’t.”

The hotel had always been treated as a temporary alternative, a reprieve to keep a distance from Valentino and figure out how to cut ties with him. Angel was never willing to go along with the project but knew he had to if he wanted to stay. However as time passed, his biggest fears started coming to fruition, both Charlie and even Vaggie attempting to worm their way into his heart and how he had caved from time to time, doing things he wouldn’t otherwise do for any Rando stranger.

The fact that Charlie’s the Princess of Hell matters little to him now like it once did. The fear is still there, compelling Angel to not trust in her completely, but he regrets saying those things to her the moment he said them.

Still, Charlie isn’t a saint. She too must have a limit to her patience with him, especially when he hadn’t been inclined to sharing any of his personal issues with her for the sake advancing her project.

He’s lucky to still have Cherri and Molly and Nuggs in his life, but he gets wary around them too sometimes. All good things tend to eventually blow up in his face, one way or another.

“You know Angel, while it is not my place to speak on her behalf, it is safe to say Charlie really sees you as a friend. And while she’s committed to her meaningless ambitions, the well-being of others has always been at the forefront.”

The weight of the bed dips, making Angel snap his head around. Sure enough, the Radio Demon was sitting with him, all casual smiles like nothing at all is wrong.

“That being said, I can’t imagine her one day deciding to mistreat you on purpose. Mistakes will be made for sure, no avoiding that unfortunately. This is a learning experience for her too after all. And besides, what’s entertainment without a bit of conflict?!” he exclaims joyously.

Angel couldn’t help the laugh that escapes him.

“Of fuckin’ course. Well, glad you’re enjoyin’ the show you asshole.” He grins, but it soon softens a little. With a sigh he adds, “Yanno… for a cannibalistic serial killer, you’re oddly wise.”

Alastor tilts his head at the spider. A faint 20’s tune starts to play in the background.

Angel suddenly feels Fat Nuggets shift in his arms. Bewilderment returns tenfold when the piglet leaves his lap to settle onto Alastor’s.

And the Radio Demon easily accommodates him, cradling the pet with one arm. The music, coming from nowhere but the demon’s magic, increases in volume. The pig in response squeals in delight.

“I coin that to my upbringing.” Alastor is casual with his actions still.

“Oh really?” Angel wheezes out.

“Yup! My mother has been a saint throughout my childhood, much like yours. Why, my radio business wouldn’t have thrived like it did, if it weren’t for her words of advice I still live by to this day!”

Angel only manages to nod. The silence stretches save for the ditty softly playing until the spider could no longer take it anymore.

“Are ya waitin’ for me ta ask or…”

Words become hard to articulate when he gets that same sinister look from the cab and its worse when Alastor says, “Quite the expression you have _mon cher araignée~_ ”

“ _Holy fuck,_ will ya just answer the damn question already?” Angel turns away, the comment making him feel incredibly embarrassed when it absolutely should **not**. It’s already bad that he’s been around enough French folks to know a few endearing terms when they’re aimed at him. The fact that ALASTOR is doing it all of a sudden is not something he wants to dive into.

“Technically, you haven’t asked me anything dear~” The deer demon _purrs_ , enjoying his teasing.

“Al!” No matter how many of his hands he uses, they do nothing to hide his red face.

_What the fuck is going on??_

“Well I guess I do owe an explanation. It’s only fair and I do live by fairness, despite what most may assume. Now to set the mood!”

“Wait what-”

Alastor snaps his fingers before Angel could voice his questions or objections. The arachnid’s visions swims and he’s suddenly sitting on mossy grassy land. The sun’s rays show through tall trees, spotting the pants and dirt around him. Fat Nuggets nudges at his boot. Angel picks him up and moves to stand.

Alastor stood a short distance away, his hands to his back while looking down at something. Angel has a slew of questions ready to fire at the tip of his tongue, wondering what any of this has to do with the Radio Demon’s closeness with Nuggs. He decides to keep quiet for now and curiosity getting the better of him, Angel joins the other to see what deer demon is focusing on.

Two stones on the grass set a distance apart from each other, surrounded by flowers. There are carvings that appear handmade, each with a name and date.

Air leaves Angel’s lungs when he realizes what they are.

What…

“It was never an exaggeration when I say humanity is lost in me. That is simply the truth. It just took some time for my… _urges_ to manifest growing up, but that’s not why I brought you here Angel.”

With one hand, Alastor gestures to the grave on the left. The name read: _Oscar Durand_.

“You see, I never saw the need for attachments. The humans around me never gave me a reason to try, but my mother was oh so desperate for me to have a companion.”

“So, what ya gotta pig?” Angel amazingly found his voice. Alastor laughs.

“A pet yes indeed, but not a pig! No, I was given a three-month-old mutt on my eleventh birthday. I didn’t know what to do with it, but Oscar was surprisingly patient with me. No one but my mother was ever patient with me, so naturally I found our bond was something worth keeping.”

Despite Alastor treating his tale like he’s merely discussing the weather, it made Angel’s chest constrict tightly. He tries to imagine little human Alastor struggling to interact with a puppy and he bites his lip, finding the image too fucking adorable.

Observing Oscar’s gravestone again, something catches his eye.

_February 17, 1909 - September 03, 1909_

Dread fills.

“You never had him for long.”

A rumble resonates over Alastor; the shadows in the trees begin to darken. The light of the Sun snuffed out. Alastor’s red eyes alight with rage, staring ahead at nothing with a wide sharp smile.

“ _ **Ņ̸̯̲̣̂̄̉̈̕ô̶͓̱̮̼̤͉̦ͅ ̸̱̐͗̃̔͝͝Ỉ̷̖̾̋̎͋̃͘͝͠ ̶̧͈̳̲͑̋̇͌̌̚̚̕͠d̸̢̜̞̥̓͘i̸̧̛d̷͎̳̤̓̉ ̵̡͖͍͔͎͖̼̋̆͗̾̊n̷̥̣͒͆͐̏͝͝o̴̧͎͕͍͙̗̗̍̿̈́̂͂͒͗t̸̙͎͕̜̞̮̮̒̍̆̑͛͑̀̚͝.**_ ”

Angel swallows though his mouth is dry. The pretense is gone.

“Many factors came to play that led to Oscar’s demise.” The Radio Demon continues, his speech more decipherable through the unnatural groaning within the static. 

Angel yelps when a loud and painful howl of a dog fills his ears, echoing behind him. Laughs of children follow. Despite knowing he won’t like what he’ll see, the spider demon turns slowly, tucking Fat Nuggets’ face to his chest.

And what he sees churns his already empty stomach in disgust. He was never a fan of animal abuse and to harm infants makes the abuser worse than scum.

Human Alastor had been pinned to the ground while his pet was bludgeoned with a bat. The child roared as he managed to fight the two kids off him and jumped at the monster holding the bloodied bat without a second thought.

Kid Alastor got two solid punches in, but he was outnumbered. The older kids spouted insults as they did him in. Every kick and slur was a punch to the gut as Angel watches in horror, knowing he can’t do anything but hug his baby close.

The kids continue to laugh as they stroll away, leaving behind Alastor and his lifeless pup.

A minute later and the battered child shifts. He struggles across the dirt, crawls in order to reach Oscar, but he makes it far enough to reclaim his pet gently into his arms. 

The kid doesn’t cry. Not a single tear is shed as he softly pets the only living thing he’s ever considered a friend, in this unjust world they live in. He makes sure the melodies of his voice are the last things Oscar hears before his soul leaves the earth for good.

Angel hadn’t realized he’d been silently crying until the Radio Demon captures his chin and turns his head from the heartbreaking scene.

“No tears _mon petit ange_. There is a good ending to this story of mine.” Alastor murmurs as he gently wipes Angel’s eyes. “You see those heathens aren’t as smart as they like to claim. It wasn’t long before they decided to chase me down again, but I had the upper hand this time. None of them knew the bayou’s twists and turns like I do and that would prove to be their downfall… **_iÍ̴̡̼͝n̷̤͈͗̌ ̴̢͝ẗ̷̖́h̴͔͋ẽ̶̦̬ ̸̼̺̋m̸̞̫̋o̵̰̝̚s̵͌ͅt̶͈̐ ̶͇̚s̴̩̺̿ä̷̘́̃ṱ̵̒i̴͊͜s̷͈͐f̶͉̕y̴̩̱̓i̵̡̖͌n̶̲̓̐g̶̟̊͒ ̸̙͑w̴̥̎͝ä̸͚̟́y̶̢͙̎s̸͈̉ ̸̰͓̐p̶̹̚ō̷̼̠s̷͔̊͘s̷̫͛̈́ĭ̷̘̲̓b̶͓͑l̷̹͑͜ẻ̵͈̮̆._** ”

Wild splashes and cries for help sound behind Alastor this time. The trees are too thick and dark to see, but the cries grew more desperate until they turned into gurgling screams. There were loud hisses and more violent splashes followed by sounds of drowning. Eventually, the bayou river returns to its calm stillness.

The whole time Angel was staring at the overlord, body trembling under the gloved palms cradling his tear-stained face. Alastor had his eyes closed, savoring every bit of the carnage symphony behind him. When it ended, the eyelids open partially to look at Angel with ceaseless hunger.

“ _A pleasant start to a long line of killings._ ”

Angel inhales sharply, cheeks warm in Alastor’s hands as he’s coming to realize the trembles are from arousal.

_Fuck._

“Now, where was I?” As if he was shifting back from a trance, his showman persona returns. “Ah yes, your pig!”

Colors were swimming again and the two are back in Angel’s room. The spider had to blink a few times through the haziness. 

“That tiny swine does take after you indeed. Stubborn, annoying, doesn’t respond to warnings properly, he’s got it all!”

Fat Nuggets peers up at Angel through the chest fluff he’s been pressed against before looking over to Alastor. After a moment’s thought, Angel holds out his son for the other demon to take. After some wiggles of encouragement from the piglet, Alastor caves, trying very hard to appear super reluctant.

“I swear, the only redeeming quality this thing has is his music taste.” Holding Nuggs in the same cradling position, Alastor starts playing the songs from his time.

Angel smiles at them while shrugging his shoulders. “Whateva floats ya boat Smiles. And hey, if it makes ya happy, I won’t tell a soul.”

“Good, because only Husker knows and he’s partially the reason for this.” There was a pause until Alastor adds, “And… likewise. Everything we’ve discussed here will not leave this room. You have my word Angel.” 

Hearing that, whatever dread that’s plagued the spider since the start of this had vanished. Alastor is always a man of his word. Angel knows to put faith in that at least. It’s a start.

“Thanks Al.”

.. … ..

It’s been a few hours since Alastor left to fetch Angel Dust. Husk is busy manning his station as usual. As busy as one could get here anyway. It’s getting late and he’ll have to close up soon.

Only minor difference from his usual routine is Charlie and Vaggie occupying the stools.

It started with the princess asking about the Radio Demon’s whereabouts and Husk had answered truthfully. And now here she is, determined to wait however long it takes for his return, the moth equally at her side.

These actions would’ve puzzled the bartender once upon a time, caring for someone who in turn wants nothing to do with them. Sadly, he knew better.

The entrance doors swing open, making the trio jump.

“Greetings my fellow friends! I hope no major mishaps transpired in my absence~”

Charlie leaves her seat immediately, her girlfriend not far behind.

“Alastor, you’re back!” The blonde skids to a stop before the Radio Demon.

“Of course I am my dear! Where else would I return to?” He held a box in his hands, but otherwise, the deer demon was alone.

No Angel Dust in sight. Charlie deflates.

“Oh. Did you… find Angel? Is he okay?”

“I did. And he’s fine. He’s with his sister at the moment.”

“He has a sister?” Vaggie arched her brow at the revelation.

“A twin sister yes indeed! He also has a brother but he lives elsewhere. Quite the spider family he has let me tell you!”

“So… that’s it? He’s not coming back?”

.. … ..

_“So Angel, I need to ask. What’s next for you? Do you find yourself willing to come back to the hotel?”_

_“Um right. About that…”_

.. … ..

Alastor doesn’t give the saddened princess a verbal answer. Instead, he just smiles and hands her the box.

.. … ..

_“I… no. No I don’t. At least not yet.”_

.. … ..

“From the family,” Alastor announces to the girls.

Surprised, Charlie takes the box and is hit with a familiar smell from within it. She also notices an envelope stuck to the top with tape.

Vaggie holding the box, Charlie goes for the envelope and finds a lengthy letter inside, the handwriting most definitely belonging to their provocative spider. Charlies reads it with Vaggie resting her chin on the blonde’s shoulder, reading along with her.

.. … ..

_“Look… I know who I am, what sort of issues I have. I’m fully aware of ‘em. And while there people I can point fingers at for makin’ me this way… it all boils down to me at the end of it all. I’m my own worst nightmare every goddamn day. So I… need ta figure some things out, mend myself a bit, settle some stuff. Enough to prevent an episode like that from happenin’ again. But I need to do this here.”_

_“Then I’m sure Charlie will understand.”_

_Sigh._

_“I guess. Need ta make it up to her somehow tho.”_

.. … ..

Tears river down the princess’s pastel rosy cheeks, but this time she was smiling as the letter ends with drawn out hearts. Vaggie rubs her back, a smile gracing her own black-painted lips.

“I should hope this clears a few misunderstandings.”

“There’s still a few questions left unanswered but… this is enough. At least we can now see where he’s coming from,” the moth demon replies. 

“And he’s wants to better himself. He may not still believe in redemption but…”

Charlie hugs the letter to her chest, determination set on her features that never fails to amaze Alastor.

“This is why I’m doing this. Angel deserves to go to Heaven. People like him deserve a second chance. The blame is on both sides despite what he says. I need to change my methods a bit, take this more seriously. And when he comes back, I’ll be ready!”

“We’ll _all_ be ready Hon.” Vaggie corrects with a resolute grin. “You’re not doing this alone.”

“She’s quite right my dear. Running a rehabilitation program isn’t a one man job. Well, unless you’re someone like Nifty, then in that case it’s entirely possible!” The sound cue follows after Alastor’s joke. Husk is seen rolling his eyes, muttering to no one about how the joke isn’t that funny.

It got a giggle out of Charlie though and she gives a smile to the Radio Demon. “Thank you Alastor. You didn’t have to go after Angel Dust. The fact that you did means a lot.”

“Well I have my own reasons for doing so let’s not forget, but you are very welcome Charlie dear! Unfortunately, things will grow quite dull without his presence here. No other demon dares to try and push my buttons!”

“You know, that last statement could be taken in multiple ways,” Vaggie points out with a hint of a smile.

Alastor narrows his eyes at her which got Husk to snicker at him.

“I think you’ll do just fine with what’cha got Al,” he says between laughs.

“So it would seem.”

Charlie smiles fondly at her little band of misfits she’s happy to call a family, feeling more at home here than she ever did at the Magne Palace. There’s still a hole in her chest but it’s not as big anymore. She’ll wait however long it takes for a certain spider to come back.

In the meantime…

“Is that what I think it is??” The princess is practically salivating as she makes grabby hands for the box Vaggie’s holding. The smell is all too familiar for it _not_ to be.

The moth demon smiles at her openly cute actions, opens the lid to check inside.

“Yup. Cannolis,” she confirms.

“Gimmie!”

“Oh no!” Vaggie laughs as angles the box of pastries from the other’s reach. “It’s late Hon. You’ll ruin your appetite.”

“But Vaggiiiieee,” Charlie whines. “Angel always says they taste best when their fresh! Just one?”

“I know you girl. You stuff these in your mouth like a chipmunk!”

Vaggie was powerless to refuse her in the end, but she did manage to have Charlie eat only **one** cannoli before storing the rest. After that, the two announce their departure, heading upstairs to finally get some sleep.

That left Alastor and Husk alone in contented silence, the cat serving the deer demon a glass of bourbon for his troubles.

“So, are ya fine with this?”

Alastor unconsciously swirls the near-burgundy liquid in his hand. “Considering what he’s unveiled to me, I think it is for the best. And it’s not as if Angel is without protection. He’s got family and friends as well as us here.”

Husk eyes him from the corner of his vision, nursing his much cheaper bottle of alcohol. His brows furrowed.

“How much did you tell him?”

Always too good at reading others, in both speech and body language. Must come with the profession.

Alastor swallows his whole drink in one gulp, sets the glass down with a sigh and embraces the burn.

“Not everything,” he replies, arms and head surrendering to rest on the table. “Just Oscar. Figured it was only fair.”

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“I know Husker.”

The bartender heavily sighs. So that’s how it is.

“Soon you’ll be pouring your whole heart out to the kid. I told you to tread carefully.”

Alastor only chuckles while a faint smile is hidden from the world.

“That you did my friend. That you did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title and lyrics are from "Nevermind" by Foster the People.


	3. But I Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final instalment! Yes! It is finally complete!
> 
> I would like to thank you readers for taking the time out of your day to experience this journey with me. I had loads of fun writing this. 
> 
> As a bonus, there's an Easter Egg from another franchise hidden in this chapter. Guess in the comments if you know where it's from! Hint: It just came out months ago.

~…~

_I am what you need when you can't find it somewhere else._

_I am what you want when you don't have anything else._

~…~

Technically, this was supposed to be a business meeting and to this day, Charlie could still hear her father’s condescending tone masked with sweetness requiring her to always ‘ _look her absolute best_ ’. Don’t want the rest of Hell finding your future heir any more disappointing than she’s already proven herself to be. Charlie shakes those thoughts away.

This is different this time. For now, she’s free from behaving the way she’s _required_ to as a princess. Now she’s stands before her mirror, dressed down casually into something warm and cute for fall’s chillier winds.

Angel suggested they downplay the professionalism anyway. There’s no one to impress and a change of pace would be good for her. Vaggie agrees. Those two have come to agree on lots of things lately.

Whatever soul-searching Angel’s been doing since his time away from the hotel, it has done him some significant good. Vaggie had been wary at first; with him out on his own, the arachnid could easily slip back to his old habits again. Charlie held onto faith for the both of them and surprisingly, Alastor and Husk had been vouching for the spider on the days they went to visit him.

“You almost done Hon?” The one-eyed moth enters their shared bedroom decked in some equally comfortable casual wear. She smirks as Charlie finishes adjusting the crochet shawl Angel had gifted her. “Ah, way ahead of you.”

Charlie giggles as the other quickly grabs her own. Hers had a tonal shift from cream to pastel pink while Vaggie’s had stripes of warm pinks from light to dark.

Today’s meeting is especially important, because neither had seen Angel since he left. Not in person for over a month at least. They managed to keep contact during the period; at the start, it was a game of who will muster up the courage to text first (Angel did) and things took off from there. A lot was further addressed, on Charlie’s part specifically, since the letter. There was so much she wanted to say that simply calling would’ve been easier, but she knew doing that would overwhelm the spider. Angel seemed to have understood (at least she hoped) and over time, the two had connected on some topics.

 _A:_ _Ur father’s a piece of shit. Just admit it._

_C: I mean. I know. But…_

_A: Listen  
A: Ur hearts in the right place. I respect that.  
A: But some ppl just don’t deserve ur kindness. Family’s no exception. _

_C: I wish I could cut ties like you have, but it’s not that easy._

_A: Fuck. Right.  
A: Oh. Hey. How about…  
A: I do a hit and BAM  
A: Queen of Hell!_

_C: Angel no._

_A: Already jottin it down >:P_

_C: ANGEL DX_

“You look happy,” Vaggie muses, playfully nudging the other girl as they descend the grand hotel steps to the lobby. Alastor is also away on business, doing his usual checkups on his territory, leaving Husk and Nifty manning the building for a few hours. And if anything got too dicey, they know the quickest way to contact their overlord, the deer demon responding just as fast. 

“I am. I’m also nervous,” Charlie admits, her hand clutching her shoulder bag. “I don’t want to mess things up again.”

“I’m here for you,” Vaggie reminds her. Always. “You got this. Besides he’s probably in the same boat too.”

“You think so?”

“I mean it’s likely.” The moth shrugs one shoulder. “Or he’ll greet us with his usual obnoxiousness plus a sex joke for good measure.”

“That does sound like Angel.”

“My point is you’ll be fine,” Vaggie assures, claiming the other’s unoccupied hand. “He’ll be happy to see you too.”

“And _you_ ,” Charlie adds, leaning slightly onto the smaller demon.

“Pfft, sure.”

“He made a _scarf_ for you Vaggie,” she presses with a pout.

“I know, I know,” Vaggie relents, giving the princess a peck to her puffed-up cheek. “Now let’s go.”

Charlie nods her head, her smile a lot brighter. She honestly doesn’t know where she’d be without her moth beside her.

.. … ..

The meeting they’ve set up was to take place in a hole in the wall restaurant built at the far corner streets of Pentagram City called Bunkbed Junction. It’s a discreet venue that can only be known through word of mouth and its regulars are mostly made up of demons that’ve died between their teen and young adult years. It’s a chill place with food at the top and attractions underground until bands come to play their gigs at night.

Cherri and Angel are known faces there, a given since the area is within the cyclops’ territory.

The establishment reflects the owners quite well, a Malaysian duo of polar opposites that fit together like perfect puzzle pieces. They also form a band under the same name and while they’re all around friendly and hospitable to their customers, Angel’s warned that they can get quite violent when they need to be. All pleasantries are dropped if you endanger their space or either of them, doesn’t matter if you’re Lucifer himself.

Charlie and Vaggie had been expected and the owners led them to a more secluded section of their restaurant, the fiery female demon chattering with nonstop endless energy while her male counterpart matched her pace in even relaxed strides.

“We were very lucky Angel and Cherri found us first and helped to show us the ropes around here, since overlords taking advantage of newcomers is very common,” says the female demon.

The other demon nods. “We do our best to help too, especially with the younger ones. It may not be much, but at the very least, we can give them a chance to know what to expect before they crawl into a mess they can’t get out of.”

After what Angel had to suffer through with Valentino, it is understandable that he wouldn’t want fresh arrivals to experience a similar fate. They’ll be given a warning before deciding if they want to sign their souls away. Most would do it for protection, but depending on the contract holder, that reasoning could fall flat to become utterly pointless.

Vaggie could’ve been one of those people had it not been Charlie who came to her. At times it kills the moth to be reminded how truly lucky she is out of all other lesser demons, but that’s why she strives to not be treated as a useless ornament the Princess of Hell just happened to own. She is Charlie’s equal, best friend and romantic partner, and she will protect her with her life if it comes to it. It’s also why she fully supports Charlie’s redemption project, to help give these sinners an out and a chance to change. 

Vaggie had been right when telling Charlie she’ll do fine. The princess reacted on instinct upon seeing Angel Dust; the tall spider only just managed to stand before he was nearly tackled into a hug. His expression was priceless, not knowing what to do except to keep them both upright with both pairs of his arms, his lower pair secured around Charlie.

Hearing snickers from his sister as well as the restaurant owners got Angel to explode out of flustered anger. Halfhearted insults were thrown between him and the female owner before her partner calmly dragged themselves out, announcing to just shout if they’re ready to order.

“Oh I’ve been dyin’ to meet you two!” Molly introduces herself after Angel had given up trying to pry the princess off him, an extra hand patting the girl’s head awkwardly. She could tell her brother wasn’t put off in the least however. Giggling she adds, “And the shawls look absolutely perfect on you!”

The noise that followed from Angel’s mouth was a mix of a wail and a groan, seeing that the girls really did arrive wearing his crochet pieces.

“Don’t ya think so Angie?”

“Shut up. All of you shut. up.” was his muffled reply, upper hands covering his reddened face. “Why the fuck did I agree ta this?”

He has yet to let go of Charlie.

.. … ..

The last pair to arrive was Cherri Bomb and Sir Pentious of all demons. Recently, they’ve come to a sort of truce, finding they’d benefit as business partners and be taken more seriously (for the snake mostly) against enemy encroachers. So far it’s worked for them, but Vaggie could sense there’s more to it, seeing that there’s some hand-holding on the cyclops’ part while the snake demon makes his attempts to be ‘hip’ towards the ‘younger crowd’.

It’s… kind of adorable. Admittedly.

After drinks were given and food was ordered, the meeting commenced. The idea was to organize an event from the hotel’s backyard, a Culture Day type festival to attract demons of all backgrounds, to mingle and showcase where they grew up on the surface. It’ll be far different from the formal gatherings Charlie usually hosted in past events. This one will be more accessible (something vital to attract more patrons) and fun, but controlled of course.

Following this was a long and heated discussion; accepting terms, abandoning others and compromising on a few. Vaggie had been wary of whether or not Pentious is serious about their cause and it turns out that while his stance on redemption is pretty much the same as every other demon, his reasons for participating is simply because Cherri wants to. After all, they’re business partners. That plus he’s got nothing better to do.

That was a good enough reason in Charlie’s book and Vaggie begrudgingly accepts.

They bring the meeting to a close once everyone got their respective roles: Charlie and Vaggie doing set-ups and invitations while the others spread word to any cooks/performers they know who might be interested. Bunkbed Junction had already accepted; their Malaysian dishes are just as popular as their western options and they promise to tip the event to other band groups they come across. The owners are the rare few that find Charlie’s ambitions possible to at least try out and see what happens. 

And with that, everyone could finally eat and enjoy the rest of their evening. Charlie was happy to find how Angel had filled out over the past weeks and is eating again. His fur is brighter and healthier too. He is truly getting _better_.

“I swear Charles, I know I’m sexy as fuck, but stare at me any longer and you’ll get moth tits jealous.”

Cherri cackles with laughter while the princess squeaks and ducks her head. She hadn’t meant to openly stare! She thought she was discrete about it. Angel pats her back.

“There, there Princess. Maybe in another timeline, I’ll be hetero for pussy.”

Molly smacks his arm, but her lips were tight in order to not cave to her brother’s jokes. Cherri was long gone while Sir Pentious rolled his eyes, muttering _‘indecent’_ under his breath. And poor Charlie hid her bashful face within her golden locks, weakly protesting how she wasn’t trying to come onto him or anything like that. She’s just happy to see him recover. 

“And _just_ when we thought you changed for the better,” Vaggie sarcastically mocks, bringing her hair-cocooned princess to a side-arm hug.

Angel Dust gleams a wide toothy grin at her, energy and chaotic mischief revitalized.

“Ha! Keep dreamin’ toots!”

.. … ..

Charlie and Vaggie were coerced into staying longer than they had initially planned. Underground, the group had a three on three bowling match.

“Oh my god Cherri tell your snake boyfriend he’s doin’ it wrong. This ain’t cornhole! Why the fuck is he **tossing** the damn thing?!”

“Let the old man have his fun.”

“But we’re _losing!_ ”

And in the end, they did lose. Molly and Vaggie landing multiple strikes and spares made up for Charlie’s occasional misses. Angel sticks to complaining about the unfairness of having Pentious on their team while Pentious just looks happy to be here.

Later, more and more people begin crowding the underground space as tonight’s concert was set to start.

“I haven’t been to one of these in so long,” Vaggie confesses as the group takes view of the stage from the railings above. “When I was alive, I’d go to hidden spots like this. Would always find a new favorite band at each visit and buy CDs off them.”

“Heh. Figured this would be your thing. I mean all that pent up aggression ya got has ta go somewhere right?” Angel rests an arm atop the moth’s head to be extra annoying while nudging her side with his lower one. “Hey, were ya also the type ta sneak out ya parents’ house late at night to participate? Like a rebel teen that no one seems ta understand and hates everyone ‘cause of it?”

Vaggie doesn’t attempt to shove him off. She only crosses her arms while staring up at the spider. “A few times yeah.”

Angel cheers. “Knew it! Cherri, ya owe me twenty bucks!”

“Boo.”

“Aaaaangeeel~” Charlie sang as she squishes her hands to her cheeks, her eyes sparkling. “Did you pick this place with Vaggie’s interests in mind?!”

Dumbfounded looks were sent to the princess from both the moth and the spider demon. The pause dragged while down below, the first band to perform begins their opener. The crowd cheers with aggressive vigor.

“Would ya be surprised if I said-”

Angel hastily covers his sister’s mouth.

“ABSOLUTELY NOT!”

“HE ABSOLUTELY DID.” Cherri betrays him with a shit-eating grin.

“MAYBE? I DON’T KNOW. WHY ARE WE SHOUTING?” Pentious follows last, confused but willing to roll with it.

“Noononono ya don’t understand. See, I knew you two would get ya panties twisted if I chose a club joint as a spot. And this was place was only ever considered because Cherri and I made a bet ta see if Vags was ever a 90s emo kid. That’s it! I did it for money! Speakin’ of, bitch tits where the fuck is my twenty?”

Cherri only grabs for her bill while she, Molly, and fucking Pentious continue to poke fun at him. Angel swipes his winnings and flips all of them off.

Charlie meanwhile, was bringing her own little hair-cocoon to her arms, black lips smiling down at her oddly silent moth.

“Told you~” she whispers in Vaggie’s ear. 

.. … ..

“The fuck happened to you two?” Arackniss had shifted focus from his paperwork he wanted to get through on Molly’s dining table. On his lap, Fat Nuggets had been fast asleep, his snout having to rest on one of his documents like a breathing paperweight.

He finds his siblings returning home from their ‘business meeting’ looking like a massive whirlwind did a number on them, clothes and fur in tangled disarray. Roughed up, but no serious damage as far as he could see.

The two had the audacity to smile like they hadn’t been caught doing something stupid.

“Mosh pit!” was the answer he got.

“It was so much fun Nissy!” Molly lightly bounces in place and fuck if that didn’t make him soften up a bit.

“I thought I said no violence.”

“It was just a push and shove. I told ya she’d be fine!” Angel says.

“Yeah and besides, I can hold my own if anythin’ did happen. I ain’t a little girl anymore Nissy.”

Arackniss sighs. She really isn’t. Some of Pops’ habits ingrained to him for all these long years are still tough to kick.

“Didn’t ya say you were off today?” Angel walks over to collect the sleeping piglet. “Have ya been subjectin’ poor Nuggs to boring mob paperwork?”

“You’re the one who asked me ta watch ‘im. Plus I wanted ta get these outta the way.”

The taller spider purses his lips. “That’s it. We need to take ya out. Somewhere that doesn’t involve work. You’re too much in love with it.”

The other narrows his eyes, on the defensive. “How the fuck do you know what I do with my free time?”

Angel breathes and pointedly gestures to the papers on the table, as if that supports his entire argument.

“Oh! Maybe Husk could take us ta the casino he used to work at!”

“Hm. Not a bad idea Molls. Niss likes playin’ with cards.”

“I’m ignorin’ you two now.” Arackniss purposely returns to his paperwork. He hears Angel mutter a _‘fuck you too’_ before the clicks of his heels fade up the stairs. Molly plants a kiss on his head before following her twin’s lead.

“Ya betta get some sleep when ya done!”

Arackniss only makes a sound of confirmation before he’s finally left alone. Minutes later, he rests his head with one hand while his other idly taps his pen, his work forgotten again.

He could picture his siblings pestering the old cat about that casino, while that creep of a serial killer observes with a delighted grin before joining them.

Sighing again, the spider demon stands, deciding to deal with these documents at a later time. He knows he’s got a guest room upstairs but the couch is closer.

Angel leaves a shit ton of his blankets around there too.

.. … ..

That was a close one.

That mosh pit hadn’t gone _too_ crazy, Angel hadn’t lied on that front, but punches and kicks _were_ thrown. Luckily, any bruises he and Molly suffered can be easily hidden. Winter is around the corner anyway.

She had good time still. His sister needed to let loose as well as Charlie. And Vaggie wasn’t kidding when she said it wasn’t her first rodeo. She’s a violent bitch, granted, but she makes moshing look like a fucking art form!

“So glad I got these pictures,” Angel mutters to no one but himself, bathed and refreshed from the night out is now lying in bed, Fat Nuggets napping at his side.

His finger swips through the photos he took on his phone. He’s quite proud of all of them. The still poses of each of his friends mid-fight plus the lighting hitting them just right has the spider itching to grab for one his sketchbooks and forgo sleep entirely. 

“Wonder what Al would think…” The Radio Demon would likely scratch his head at the music genre and the culture around it. He is a very opinionated person, especially when it deals with events dated passed his time of death. If Sir Pentious looked out of place trying to fit in with a group of young punk-rockers, Alastor would stick out like a bright red thumb, keeping to himself while he silently judges everyone.

Angel feels compelled to take him there now, just to see if he’s right.

He then lets out a groan, realizing he’s shifted his thoughts to the damn Radio Demon. _Again._

.. … ..

_“You liiiike him~” Molly pokes his cheek._

_Angel bats her hand away. “What are we, fuckin’ grade-schoolers now?”_

_“You’re not denyin’ it!”_

_“There’s nothin’ to deny or confirm. I like to fuck. He doesn’t. And if Niss is in love with the mob, Al is fuckin’ married to his radio gigs.”_

_Molly juts her lower lip. “Sooo does that mean I’m not gonna have a brother-in-law?”_

_Angel chokes on his scotch. Eyes wide and sputtering he counters, “Wh… Ya know what? Why don’t **you** go an’ ask him ta marry ya? You’ll have a much betta chance at it-”_

_“Tony…” The glass of scotch in the oldest spider brother’s hand was seconds way from shattering in his tight grip._

_“My fuckin’ god- Take a joke for once in ya life Niss! Ya not even partta this convo!”_

_The twins were on the couch draped in blankets, TV on while the two gossip. Arackniss and Husk meanwhile sat nearby at the dining table, the cat demon showing off his methods to better win at poker without getting caught._

_Alastor took it upon himself to cook for the night. He made it clear that no one was allowed in the kitchen. Not even Molly._

_Husk looked ready to chuck himself out the nearest window, one hand rubbing his face while the other clutched his cards like his life depended on it._

_“Please, for the love of all that is holy, Al better not be listening in…” he mutters to himself._

_“It’s not gonna happen anyway.” Molly sips her drink. “You boys are like, my children. I’ve already adopted Alastor. He is my pride and joy little deer son.”_

_A sudden loud screech of static spooks the four demons, their furs standing up from the prickling electricity transmitted throughout the room. A pregnant pause follows save for whirring frequencies and popping noises coming from the kitchen._

_Angel and Husk were first to piece together what just happened, the spider demon wheezing with laughter while the avian cat demon curses and politely excuses himself, striding towards the kitchen to assess the damage of either the food or the chef._

_“Congratulations Molly!” Angel says between cackles and tears, hands gripping the couch cushions so he wouldn’t fall off. “Ya single-handedly broke the big bad Radio Demon!”_

.. … ..

Angel chuckles at the memory. It’s become one of his favorites. He never thought it’d be possible to make Alastor flustered to discomfited silence, but that’s exactly what happened that night. And Molly showed no mercy to the fool as she bombarded him with praise over his cooking (which remarkably wasn’t ruined), asking for recipes and such. Angel _almost_ felt sorry for him but hey, served him right for eavesdropping.

The spider scrolls through more pictures. A lot of them are of Alastor and Angel could hear his sis hammering her point home in his head.

But it doesn’t mean anything. If anyone’s to blame, it’s Alastor. He wasn’t joking about condemning any tech past his era. Each pic he’s in glitches his face into something one would consider horrific. If he was trying to freak Angel out into stopping, the joke’s on him. There’s probably a quote somewhere about how artists take inspiration from the most peculiar of things.

Angel reaches the end of pictures he’d taken since his departure from Charlie’s hotel, at least from what he recalls. So imagine his surprise when he stumbles upon more.

The spider demon sits up, shuffles through them. They’re all of him. And each were done with the expertise of someone who’s dabbled into the realm of photography before. The pictures themselves depict Angel doing what he normally does around the house: from commissions to playing with Nuggs, cooking with Molly, and annoying either Husk or Nissy. Others are of him doing idle and frivolous things. One particular photo captures him gazing out the one window he uses to watch his memories play before him, his back to the camera while the light and shadows around him convey the dismal tone in his room.

Any person would be worried that someone had tapped into their phone and took non-consenting photos, but given the location of these, there are five culprits narrowed further down to three.

Cherri is a busy gal and hasn’t visited as much as she would’ve liked.

Molly likes taking pictures and could guess his password no matter how many times he changes it, but she’s an amateur photographer.

And Angel doesn’t want to entertain the last culprit. Because it _can’t_ be him. Being a creep is right up his alley, sure. But he’s the type of asshole who wouldn’t touch a cellular device if they were the only methods of communication to exist in Hell. 

If it _is_ him, then what’s his gain for doing this? He obviously did it with the intent of Angel finding them eventually. But what’s the message? Is this payback for something? How so? And _why?_

What does Alastor want?

Angel doesn’t know. Angel isn’t sure if he wants to know. Both his head and his chest are pounding as they enact war on each other.

The last picture had Angel freeze. Time moves ahead while he’s completely still, trying to decipher what he’s seeing while denying it all at once.

Angel was in the process of finishing his shawls for Charlie and Vaggie. Alastor had sat nearby in his pink plush armchair reading while keeping Fat Nuggets occupied. Angel had fallen asleep at some point. He remembers waking up in his bed disoriented, his projects safely tucked away to complete at a later time.

In the photo, Alastor’s face is shown clearly, his hair done up in a small ponytail and dressed down to his red shirt and slacks. He had just tucked the sleeping spider into bed and the deer demon decided to capture that exact moment while his lips were pressed to the other’s cheek.

The device slips from Angel’s fingers and falls uselessly on his lap. It shuts itself off after a minute and is left ignored.

Slowly, the trembling hand moves to rest on his cheek. Angel clenches his jaws as the pounding in his chest becomes almost unbearable. He wants to claw at his insides and tear the damn thing out, throw the organ at the cannibal bastard so he wouldn’t have to deal with it anymore.

Instead, he curls in on himself, forced to face the harsh truth he’s wanted to avoid but can’t because Alastor won’t allow him to.

“Fuck…” Angel sobs out.

He gets no sleep that night.

.. … ..

Angel had never fallen for anyone before. There were times in life where he thought he had, only for the relationship to be simply for physical gratification. Anthony’s well-being held little to no regard.

In death, Valentino became the last straw and Angel completely gave up the notion. He’s rejected every John who’s offered since. Because who would want him like that?

Apparently Alastor. The same guy who would sidestep and turn down all of Angel’s propositions. He’s never cared for the romantic scene either.

Where the change began and why is beyond Angel Dust, but he’s going to find out dammit!

From what he gathered, Alastor’s still in his home turf: making rounds, asserting dominance, Angel doesn’t know and doesn’t care. The cannibals around are a bitch to deal with, but he’s high-strung enough to put a bullet through anyone who tries to come near him. 

Since that photo, to say Angel’s overwhelmed would be a fucking understatement. The Band-Aid he wants so badly to rip off is impossible to reach at the moment.

Angel first visits the radio tower. No sign of him. He goes to the spots Alastor would frequent and the spider demon had to gun down three butchers. Angel then asks around. Demons would run away, mumble something vague, or drool at him. A few tommy rounds later and Angel dejectedly settles onto his last resort. 

Rosie’s Emporium.

Admittedly the overlord isn’t bad (she’s got some damn good fabrics) but if Rosie could stop reading him like a damn book each time he visits, that’d be nice.

“You're looking absolutely delightful today dear. A true Angel of War.” The vintage-styled demon greets, observing the blood splatters on Angle’s clothes with a grin. “Unfortunately, I have not heard a word from Alastor nor has he come to visit me.”

“Well that sucks. I’ll see myself out then.” Angel turns to exit the store.

Were he not in such a hurry to find Alastor, Angel would’ve caught his mistake before he had said it. This woman values manners more than his own mother.

The door magically disappears and it felt like the walls were closing in on the spider. All the items in the store took up more and more of his space, making Angel feel so so small, like they’re about to weigh down and crush him. If this is what claustrophobia is like, then it is a goddamn nightmare.

“It is quite rude to interrupt while a woman is still speaking Angel Dust. But since you’ve become my favorite customer, I’ll let it slide **once**.” Rosie scolds him the same way a mother would do to a child. She sat in her chair, steaming cup of tea in hand, while her pitch black eyes pierced into the spider’s soul. “Are we clear?”

“Y-Yes ma’am, I apologize for my rude behavior.” Angel awkwardly bows for good measure. “It won’t happen again.”

The constricted feeling vanishes and Angel receives a tittered laugh.

“My goodness Angel you are too adorable! I asked for _manners_ not formality. The bowing is not necessary.”

The arachnid quickly straightens, all the while not knowing what to say and feeling quite stupid overall. He shifts under the overlord’s gaze and Rosie closes her mouth to a less ominous smile.

“No one’s really _seen_ Alastor, but there’ve been demons actively avoiding the nearby park. Checking there would be your best bet.”

Angel nods his head. “Thanks Rosie. That’s helpful.”

“Anytime dearie. Now off you go before you miss him and I do hope to see you again soon~”

“Yeah. I will. Thanks again.” Thank God and Satan the door is back too. He opens it, freedom just within his grasp.

“And Angel?”

The spider stiffens. Damn it. “Yes ma’am?”

“Be good to him.”

Rosie doesn’t give him time to respond as a powerful gust pushes him out, the door slamming shut behind him. Angel stands at the sidewalk blinking owlishly at nothing. He soon forces his legs to carry him towards the park, now more confused than ever.

.. … ..

The walk wasn’t long but Angel had been trekking for hours, his feet were beginning to hurt, and night was fast approaching.

The park was completely isolated, not even a chirp or a scurry through trees and bushes. There’s nothing but the ringing in Angel’s ears and the prickles on his fur. Bingo.

Angel uses that as a compass. The further he gets, the louder the pitches become. His head feels like it’s being split in two while his vision becomes warped. Voices fill his ears and every instinct is telling him to run. But Angel pushes on forward.

Something tells him this isn’t part of Alastor’s usual routine. Something’s wrong.

“What the hell is goin’ on with ya Al?” Angel could barely hear himself through the intense wretched noises. He can’t hear his own thoughts. It’s insufferable. Angel could feel his sanity slipping with each aching step.

But at last, he spots red. On that bench sits Alastor. Relieved, Angel runs to him, oblivious to the fact that his footsteps were triggering the overlord’s primitive drive to prey on any soul that moves.

“Al-” Air cuts away once claws grab hold of his neck. The spider gets flung to the ground and would’ve suffered a concussion had the grass not soften the impact slightly. Still, Angel hisses in pain.

Sigils, static, and teeth were the only things Angel could see. It’s now become too much for him to bear. Oddly enough however, Angel doesn’t feel fear coursing through his system. It’s instead the complete opposite.

Angel Dust is pissed. And with the little energy he’s got left, he screams,

“WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF!”

Everything abruptly stops. Nothing but the soft rusting of trees fills the silence.

Alastor’s wide eyes stare down at Angel, like he’d just woken from a dream. His claws were still around the spider’s neck, but now they just hold him there instead of choking him.

“Angel?”

The spider lays there panting, sweating and exhausted, but he manages to give his golden-tooth grin. “Hey Smiles… ya gave me quite the workout… ‘an not the fun kind… ya look like shit by the way…”

Taking in Alastor’s appearance the overlord was a mess indeed. Clothes ripped and tattered with black stains Angel knew was the Radio Demon’s blood.

“Shit… you’re hurt too.”

“You should really worry about yourself Angel. What you did was foolish, running up to a wounded overlord in their hunting phase.”

Angel weakly chuckles. “Pretty sure that’s just you Smiles… but noted.”

Alastor looked unimpressed. “Your ignorance to danger is appalling.”

“Not really. You just happen to be the exception. Plus I was worried.” Angel tugs at Alastor’s sleeve near one of many gashes. “We should take care of those. Who attacked ya anyway?” 

“You’re concern is meaningless. I’ve suffered far worse, these wounds will heal, and whoever had the gall to ambush me matters even less.”

Angel blinks up at other demon, at a loss towards Alastor’s flippant tone. “Al-”

“You should go.” 

Anger bubbles back up, masking the confusion and hurt. “Fuck no.”

The hold to his neck tightens again. Alastor leans closer until he’s right in Angel’s face, red eyes turned to dials. **“That wasn’t a request Angel. L̵͕̈́e̵͎̲͛ä̵͙́̀͑v̶͉̂̈́e̸̹͗̃̉.”**

“No… No! Fuck that!” With newfound strength, it was Angel’s turn to pin down the overlord. Alastor was too shocked to properly fight back, his wrists immobile under Angel’s grip while the spider demon snaps. “You don’t get to shove your ass into my business and then hightail out when ya can’t take it! I ain’t even askin’ ya for much… but you know what?”

His free hand shoves his hellphone to the Radio Demon’s face, showcasing the picture that’s plagued him emotionally since he discovered it.

“If THIS is nothin’ but a game to ya, then I want none of it! Ya hear?! And if it’s not that then just…”

Red gloved claws, freed from the slacked grip, reach up to tenderly caress Angel’s cheek, that same spot where its owner kissed him and like that, the last of Angel’s strength dissipates. The hand travels to the back of Angel’s head and guides the spider to gently collapse on the other. Angel tries to avoid putting pressure on Alastor’s wounds. He buries his face in the deer demon’s neck while gripping onto the lapels of his tailcoat jacket, the pounding of his heart returning with extra vigor.

“Why… Why me? I thought… I don’t get you at all… sayin’ one thing and then you pull this shit from nowhere…”

Alastor doesn’t respond, only combs his fingers through the soft white fur. Angel fights the urge to physically melt under the petting. Fuck, he’s really got it bad for this man.

**“You’re wasting your time Radio Trashscum.”**

All hairs stood up at the familiar voice, Angel’s eyes wide with fear. As if on autopilot, his brain rewires itself in order to execute every option that’s helped him a handful of times, just to remain in his pimp’s good graces. It aggravates Angel how he hasn’t been able to kick this habit since his freedom from the moth overlord, that Valentino still holds some control over him.

Lips press softly into the spider’s neck, snapping Angel out of his fear-stricken haze with a gasp.

“A-Al?” Pleasure and shock mold together like a roaring tidal wave, Angel biting back a moan as Alastor kisses down to the base. His tongue glides along the spot before sharp yellow teeth nibble at a sensitive pulse. “F-Fuck, Al wait. He’s-”

“Merely a voice my dear. He’s not here.” Alastor pulls back.

With his head cleared, Angel tries to see what he could with Alastor’s hand still keeping him in place. He couldn’t feel the presence of his former boss anywhere in the park, which further befuddles him.

“Then… what was-”

**“You know, I almost feel sorry for Angel Cakes. He has to put up with you now.”**

Angel tenses up again at his voice, but listening carefully this time, he picks up static.

**“I mean it’s no secret. People only tolerate you because they have to. Your entire identity revolves around you nosing into business that ain’t yours. For ‘entertainment’, but who are you really trying to convince? Your pawns? The Princess? My sweet little Angie?”**

Did Alastor run into Valentino some time ago? Was he the one who ambushed the deer demon? Val normally isn’t the confrontational type, but would do so under special circumstances. Losing his main cash flow would definitely fall under it. Of course he wouldn’t take that sitting down for long.

**“You’re just a sad little man Alastor, and if I didn’t know any better I’d say you’re desperate as well.”**

The claws behind Angel’s head dig a little deeper, hard enough to feel it but not draw blood. The spider demon couldn’t help the disappointment that Alastor didn’t want him to see his face.

**“But it’s time to face facts. Novelties like you don’t last. No matter how many smiles you put on, no matter how much power you gain, if anyone’s gonna lift a finger for you, it’ll be because they got no other choice.”**

Anger is not a new feeling to Angel. He’s known to get pretty heated which could end with a trail of blood behind him. Val has brought out the worst in him before and Angel couldn’t do much but take it out on lesser scumbags unfortunate to cross his path.

This is new, reserved exclusively for that insect.

Angel forces his way to sit up, glowing fuchsia eyes staring down at Alastor. “I’m gonna kill him. I **will** kill him. He’s got no right to say those things! No when he himself-”

Alastor silences him with his lips. Angel sits rigid, all anger reduced to smoke, his wide eyes turning back to normal. A second later and he’s melting into the kiss. He could do this forever. Without sex. This is enough.

“While I appreciate your commitment cher, Valentino did not walk away unscathed.” Alastor murmurs against Angel’s lips. “That’s a blow to my rep I cannot afford. No, that moth will be out of commission for a while _longer_ than last time.”

“Oh… I’m still gonna kill him.”

Alastor grins with mirth, tilting his head. “What was it you said before about killing on someone’s behalf? And you accuse me of inconsistency.”

The spider demon snorts. “You do it so often your name should be changed to ‘Hypocrite’. I mean look at what’s happening!”

“Well to be fair, you look absolutely ravishing covered in blood, something would be wrong with me if I _didn’t_ react. Rage is also a good look on you, might I add~”

Face heating up, Angel lets his head fall onto Alastor’s shoulder. “Please stop. This is too much.”

The Radio Demon returns to combing through the fur on his head. His sharp smile stretches when fluffy spider becomes boneless under his ministrations. “I will for now.”

They stay like that for a while. The sky has darkened, prompting the streetlamps to switch on. The two demons continue to sit close, to touch, uncaring if the whole city suddenly burns to ashes.

“Al?”

“Yes _mon ange_?”

“You know none of that is true, right? Others may fear or hate ya, but at least ya got people to come home to. It ain’t perfect and it won’t be like what ya once had, but hopefully we’ll be enough for ya.”

Alastor smiles at his spider, one that isn’t for show. He doesn’t need to prove his worth to someone like Angel.

“You’re more than enough Anthony.”

.. … ..

Husks jolts awake from the loud buzz of his phone. An empty bottle rolls off the bar counter and his ears pull back at the much louder _clank!_ as it hits the floor. He curses at his headache and to whoever decided to bother him at… what time is it?

Alastor was supposed to be back this morning and if for some reason he couldn’t make it, he’d at least say something to him or Nifty.

Its two hours to midnight and still nothing. Husk had to assure Charlie that whatever he’s doing is probably not something to worry about. He’s an overlord and can take care of himself. 

But then Molly had texted him, saying Angel went out to search for Alastor and hasn’t been back since. That cannot be good. In other words, that’s most likely her isn’t it?

He rummages through empty bottles for the damn device. Stress-drinking has come to bite him it appears. He soon finds his hellphone and the message is indeed from Molly. 

M: They snuck in without me noticing  
M: But they’re fine!

She sends him a picture of the idiots sleeping in Angel’s bed. Husk could see bandages peeking from under Alastor’s sweater while he practically grapples onto the tall spider possessively.

M: Will ask questions when they wake!

H: Thanks Molly. Give em hell.

M: Oh I will >:D  
M: And I fucking knew it!  
M: I can’t wait to have a brother-in-law~

“God fucking damn it.” Husk rubs his face. That girl loves to get ahead of herself sometimes.

Also weddings. What a fucking pain those are. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title and lyrics are from "But I do" by Now, Now.


End file.
